


One Mighty Trickster

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, M/M, Porn Battle, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV: Fiery Fourteen.</p><p>Prompt words: ice, warmth, snow,</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mighty Trickster

Snow drifted down from the sky, sticking to the ground and the surrounding trees in thick white clumps, silencing everything but the immediate noise of battle. Thor stumbled, and almost fell to the ground before he deftly balanced himself, a pained grimace soon replaced by a ferocious scowl. Loki himself didn’t feel the cold, movements as graceful as they ever were, yet Thor was failing slightly, strength sapped by the ice and the snow, even though Thor refused to give up. 

The giant spider they were currently battling charged, sibilant hisses and loud clicks of rage rattling through the air as it shifted through the snow, many legged gait carrying it over snow drifts and ice patches alike. Its red, hairy hide was a lurid splash of colour against the white landscape, marking it out as an easy target. Thor’s Mjolnir whistled through the air as the thunder god twirled it expertly, before a bolt of lightning sizzled through the snow, searing fat white flakes into so much steam and moisture. The lightning bolt hit the spider and made it stumble, yet did little to halt its charge forwards. Then three of its feet hit upon a patch of black ice which caused several legs spun out from beneath it and the giant spider took a spill. 

Loki was on it in but an instant, blades appearing magically in his hands. He could feel the heat of the thing even through the soles of his boots and the slight chafe of the spider’s haired hide against the leather. He sank his knives into the spider’s hide, carving great gouges into its flesh, as Thor’s Mjolnir left his hand, ricocheting from its head and cracking its skull.

“Loki,” Thor yelled in warning, even as Loki sprang away, quick feet landing on the ground.

He hit the ground running, lithe movements keeping him upright against the snow and the ice; he reached Thor’s side in seconds, while Thor almost took another spill against a patch of black ice beneath his feet. He steadied himself easily, before turning to face Loki. While both of them were battered and bruised from the battle with the spider, Loki looked worse; skin and clothing covered with liberal spatters of green and black blood and ichor. Loki, ever the fastidious one, magicked the ooze away, although his spell did little to remove the scrapes and bruises he’d attained during the fight. He cared little for that however; what he did care about was being at least marginally clean. 

“The fight is over; you did well, brother,” Thor said, clapping Loki heftily with an outstretched palm that smacked against Loki’s battle armour clad shoulder.

“Of course,” Loki said, a little huffily over the fact that Thor had somehow implied that his fighting skills were lesser than his own despite them having fought side by side for years.

Thor seemed not to notice Loki’s irritation, too blind to the other’s mood swings by now to pay attention any more. He grinned at the spider laying dead nearby, snow already collecting upon its ruined hide.

“Come, brother, we should return home, before you freeze your brain right out of your skull,” Loki said, snippily, as he turned away, still a little sore over Thor’s arrogant, if well meaning, praise.

Loki’s fighting skills were different to Thor’s, he knew, even as Thor’s were different to Sif’s or Fandral’s. No Asgardian warrior was the same, even though they’d attended the same classes while young; Thor’s praise had made Loki feel even more in the other’s shadow.

He strode away, leaving the other to trail in his wake on the long trek back to the Bifrost landing site. Thor didn’t take long to catch up, rejuvenated now after the win of the fight, despite the shivers that still racked his broad frame. Loki forged on ahead, long legs covering the distance easily, as all around them, the snow grew thicker, blotting out the landscape in sheets of impenetrable white. Thor occasionally glanced quizzically at Loki, wondering silently where they were headed; it seemed to him in the dizzying expanse of whirling white that they were headed in circles. He wisely kept his counsel, however, knowing that Loki would bite with an acerbic comeback if he dared comment upon potentially being lost.

Eventually however he had to say something, reaching out to touch Loki’s arm, which had dropped in temperature to almost the same coldness as the snow. Thor could feel the freezing, burning bite of contact and drew his hand away, sharply, to avoid hurting himself, but not quite sharply enough to cause offence. 

“Are we lost, brother?” he asked, quietly, over the howl of the wind and the biting snow.

Loki took so long to reply, Thor wondered if he had even heard him. Then Loki turned his head slightly, eyes glowing a ferocious red, as the skin of his face glowed blue against the white of the snowstorm behind them.

“We are not lost, brother, merely temporarily displaced,” Loki said, tone a little snippy. 

Thor’s mouth turned down at the corners; even though he could determine scant difference between the two states of being, he knew better than to push further. 

“Perhaps we should find shelter for the night and hope for clearer skies come morning,” Loki suggested. 

“But Father - “Thor started to protest.

“Your father will not worry about us,” Loki said, with a growl. “You have been away from his halls plenty of times in the past to prove your trustworthiness.”

He made no comment about his own standing in Odin’s eyes; he knew that Odin would be less likely to notice his absence than Thor’s. As if picking up on Loki’s bitter discomfort, Thor nodded, yet pointedly did not comment further upon the source of it. Instead, he agreed. 

“Aye, brother; there must be a cave we can shelter for the night nearby,” he said, quietly.

Loki nodded, and strode away, leaving Thor no choice but to follow in his wake. 

~~~

Thor rubbed his hands together in front of the fire he’d started, smiling when warmth began to reinvigorate frozen limbs, aided by the heavy fur blanket that Loki had thoughtfully created for him using magic. He dug in his bag for extra rations, offering Loki first choice of the meats. Loki chose a turkey leg, primly nibbling at the fatty meat, while Thor tore voraciously into his own turkey leg. All was silent between then until they'd finished eating, Thor consuming much more than Loki did. Once he’d wiped his fingers free of meat juices and fat, Thor waggled his hands in Loki’s direction, in a clear - come hither - gesture. Loki didn’t immediately move; instead, the trickster pointedly ignored him. 

“Brother, come here and sit with me,” Thor said, feigning being hurt.

Loki still did not move, but a quick twitch of thin lips indicated that Loki was trying not to smile.

“Loki, come be with me; I’m cold and lonely over here,” Thor said, chidingly.

“I am but a few feet away and the fire is even closer. You cannot be that cold and lonely,” Loki replied. 

“That is true, but I wish to snuggle up to you,” Thor said, genuine petulance creeping into his tone at that.

“Okay, if you insist. All the better to shut you up,” Loki said, shuffling closer mock-reluctantly, as though it pained him to do so. 

Thor was grinning despite Loki’s feigned reluctance; he could see by Loki’s quick movements that the other was just as willing to snuggle as he was, despite his grumpy protestations otherwise. He felt the cool line of Loki’s body against his own and he wrapped the furs around the both. Loki sighed in disgust, before he spoke again.

“Are you quite happy now, Thor?” he asked. 

“Not quite,” Thor said, as he cupped Loki’s chin with his fingers, large hand almost dwarfing the other’s face.

Loki stared at him at close range yet did not draw away when Thor captured his mouth with his own; he sighed, and relaxed still further against Thor’s body, yet not enough to truly be comfortable. Thor made encouraging noises deep in his throat, hand massaging the back of Loki’s neck until Loki relaxed properly against him. 

Loki’s tongue was quick, darting in to taste Thor’s lips, sliding inside when Thor opened up for him. Thor caressed Loki’s tongue with his own, and felt Loki responding to him, body becoming ever more pliant and needy against him. Thor was the first to move, to start removing Loki’s battle armour, fingers mapping out the buckles and greaves and belts instinctively, every movement well planned and familiar. He felt the corresponding tug of Loki’s hands upon him, every piece of his armour falling away until there was nothing left but the warmth of the fire and the fur blanket covering them both to warm them.

Thor watched as Loki made quick work of performing a spell upon himself, before he sank down upon Thor’s cock, already slick with lube and stretched wide open. Thor had little time to wonder at Loki’s ever burgeoning skill with spells, too consumed with the arousal that surged through him, compounded by Loki’s first thrusts onto him. He cupped Loki’s hips with large hands, and felt the slender hips move and work beneath the sensitive skin of his palms, as Loki rocked harder against him. Loki was panting with aroused exertion, hair falling about his face in wanton dark strands as he stared down art Thor, maintaining eye contact. Thor thrust up into him harshly, moaning Loki’s name in a breathless litany of want, need, desire, love until everything broke apart and he was coming, filling Loki up with evidence of his need. He felt Loki working at his cock and felt the hot splash of Loki’s release against him, before Loki eased away to lay beside him. Neither spoke, both too lost in the aftermath of shared orgasms. Thor was the first to move, to wrap the fur blanket more snugly around them. 

He looked to Loki expectantly as though he thought to be thanked, Loki merely grinned at him, imperious amusement glittering in his eyes, before he rolled away onto his other side with a snort.

“Go to sleep, Thor,” Loki’s tired voice said next.

Thor nodded, even though he knew that Loki couldn’t see him; he settled down and drifted off into sated sleep. 

~~~

He was woken the next morning by Loki’s mouth wrapped around his cock, head bobbing between his legs as he licked and sucked at Thor’s length. Thor gasped out a surprised noise, fingers immediately finding and snarling in Loki’s hair, pushing the other down harder against his cock. Loki choked a little and Thor eased off, but not by much. He closed his eyes, lost himself to the smooth slide of Loki’s lips and tongue against him, until his orgasm coiled inside and he flooded Loki’s mouth with a murmured whine of his brother’s name. He laid back, sated, only dimly aware of Loki straddling his chest. Loki coughed impatiently and it was only then that Thor realised what Loki wanted. 

“Lay back,” he said, wearily, before waiting for Loki to do just that.

He slid his mouth over Loki’s erection, feeling that familiar weight and taste against his tongue as he started slowly pleasuring his brother. Loki’s whines were loud and needy, proving just how much Loki wanted this, needed this, impatient hands snarling in Thor’s hair and making a mess of the blond strands. Thor sucked him back again and again; Loki was reduced to a quivering mess beneath him, until he finally flooded Thor’s mouth with his release. Thor swallowed as much as he could, before wiping the rest away on his palm when he drew away. Loki looked as wrecked as he’d sounded, hair in disarray around his face, a sated smile making his face look soft and warm. Thor dropped a kiss against his brother’s mouth and made a satisfied noise when Loki responded. They remained like that, kissing and relearning each other's mouths until Thor drew away, mouth kiss swollen and reddened. Loki was smiling and he looked happy for the first time in a long time.

~~~~

“It’s stopped snowing,” Thor observed some time later, as he stared out at the swirling mass of white expanse outside the cave.

Loki hummed out his agreement, as he dressed behind him. Thor was already dressed, hair still slightly mussed from their earlier exploits. Loki joined him at the mouth of the cave and they stood in silence as they stared at the snow covered expanse outside. Loki was the first to move and Thor followed him a little more slowly; that time, Loki’s movements were confident as he led them straight to where they'd landed the day before. Thor stared at him, an expression caught halfway between a smile and a frown caught upon his face. 

“You knew where it was all along,” Thor said, finally.

Loki shrugged, and said - “Of course I did.”

“You just wanted me to think we were lost just so you could have sex with me,” Thor said, laughter suddenly erupting from his chest. “You could have just asked, you know.”

“And what would be the fun in that?” Loki asked, grin suddenly lighting his face.

Thor was still laughing when they finally arrived in Asgard.

“And what, may I ask, is so funny?” Heimdall asked, as he stared at Thor suspiciously. “Did the Bifrost addle your brains?” 

“Nay, but my brother is one mighty trickster,” Thor said, by way of explanation.

Heimdall only gave Loki a sour look and said no more.

“We should do that again, brother,” Thor said, triumphantly as he strode away from Heimdall. 

“Yes, we should,” Loki said, taking as much soured notice of Heimdall as Heimdall had of him. 

He strode after Thor, even as the thunder god began crowing about their exploits away from Asgard to all that would listen. Loki was glad to note that only the battle with the giant red spider featured large in Thor’s tales and nothing of their time in the cave. Loud as Thor was about any and all of his conquests, it seemed even he honoured Loki’s need for privacy regarding such matters.


End file.
